Adiós Sr Presidente
by Laura Andara
Summary: Consiguió tenerlo a su lado, consiguió compartir su amor, pero consiguió algo que nunca pensó tener, aun lo amaba, pero ahora tenia que vivir con aquel dulce dolor en su pecho.


**Adiós Sr. Presidente**

-La gente en ese gran auditorio, gente importante por sus trabajos, gente con un gran estatus social se presentaba esa noche. 19 de mayo de 1962, como olvidar esa fecha, era el cumpleaños de ese gran amado presidente.  
El presentador dijo unas pequeñas palabras para una invitada de honor, que, al mencionar su nombre, empezaron una gran algarabía. Aquella mujer, esa hermosa y joven mujer, de cuerpo envidiable, cabellos largos bordeaux, ojos pardos, con un largo vestido de brillos plateados de corte V, hacia que su belleza resaltara más, ella le sonreía al público con mucha alegría.

_Happy birthday, to you  
_(Feliz cumpleaños, a usted)_  
happy birthday, to you  
_(Feliz cumpleaños, a usted)_  
Happy birthday, Mr. President  
_(Feliz cumpleaños, a usted, Sr. Presidente)_  
Happy birthday, to you.  
_(Feliz cumpleaños, a usted)

Aquella melodiosa voz invadió el lugar haciendo que cada minúsculo ruido que hubiese se callara.

_Thanks, Mr. President  
_(Gracias, Sr. Presidente)_  
For all the things you done  
_(Por todas las cosas que ha hecho)  
_The battles at you won  
_(Las batallas que ha ganado)  
_The way you deal with EEUU  
_(Por la manera de tratar a los Estados Unidos)_  
and the problems by the time  
_(Y los problemas que ha traído el tiempo)_  
we thank you so much  
_(Se lo agradecemos mucho)  
_everybody!  
_(¡Todo el mundo!)

La algarabía comenzó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más fuerte, que bella voz era el de esa hermosa diosa. Con una de sus manos sostenía un vaso de cristal con Whisky, mientras que con la otra fumaba un cigarro, la veía detenidamente, su rostro, sus ojos pardos, aquel vestido, sus labios rojos, le encantaba verla. Su sonrisa de agrando por los aplausos que recibía y mucho mas por su adorado presidente, el cual amaba profundamente. Sus ojos azules, su largo cabello negro, su ancha espalda y su alta estatura ¿Cómo rechazar un abrazo del hombre perfecto?

¿Quién se imagino que la mujer deseada y envidiada fuese ahora la primera dama?

XxX

Esa misma noche pudo conocer a su amado, claro está, fue difícil hacerlo, muchas personas lo felicitaban pero no iba rendirse, aunque aun no lo tuviese para ella, iba a lograr su cometido. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y un poco largos la vio, sabía muy bien que ella quería ver a su mejor amigo; se dirigió a ella y tomo su brazo.

-No te pongas nerviosa, ya lo veras- Ella pensó que le harían daño, pero al ver que este le llevaba hasta su apreciado hombre todo cambio. Y ahí estaba, finalmente lo tenía en frente- Mi nombre es Jack, pero no se te olvide que vienes a ver a Yusei- Le dijo cerca de su oreja para luego retirarse.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Fudo- Dijo ella, el sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Finalmente podía sentirlo.

-_Es a ti a quien tanto esperaba… Y también a la que tanto anhelo- _Aquel susurro hizo estremecerla e hizo que su corazón saltara, ella se separo un poco para poder ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me esperaba?-

-Esta misma noche nos iremos, lejos, lejos de todo el mundo, para que nadie nos interrumpa- Deslizo su mano hasta la fina mano de la chica, ambos empezaron a caminar rápidamente entre la multitud, sus guardaespaldas abrían paso para el presidente y su acompañante. Al salir, los paparazzi hacían su trabajo, pero no consiguieron lograrlo bien pues aquellos hombres altos impedían que viesen a su jefe y a aquella hermosa dama; entraron en una limosina y se fueron del lugar lo más rápido posible. Aki no comprendía que pasaba, pero la seriedad de su amado le hacía temer para preguntarle. De reojo vio que la chica la miraba preocupada, el volteo su rostro y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Tranquila que nada malo pasara- Sus palabras calmaron a la bordeaux. En un dos por tres, la chica podía observar un enorme avión y varios hombres esperando cerca de él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto.

-Lejos de aquí- Ofreció su mano y ambos bajaron del vehículo.

-Buenas noches Sr. Presidente ¿Le gusto su celebración?- Pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Por supuesto, me encanto todo- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, aquel hombre dio un gesto de sorpresa al ver a la acompañante del Sr. Fudo.

-Que sorpresa tenerla aquí Srta. Izayoi- Con timidez sonrió un poco a aquel chico simpático -No se ponga asi, la pasara bien- Ella subió las escaleras que daban al avión, al momento de ver el interior quedo impresionada por los hermosos detalles que lo decoraban.

-Siéntate cómoda, el viaje no será muy largo- Explico el pelinegro mientras abría una botella de champagne.

-Podrías explicarme que sucede, por favor- Yusei siguió sirviendo el champagne, fue con ella y le entrego una copa.

-Es fácil, yo te gusto, tú me gustas ¿Qué otra explicación quieres? ¿Brindamos?- En ese momento sus ojos brillaron, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y no sabía que expresar.

-Como… ¿Cómo lo notaste?- Yusei sonrió ampliamente.

-Te atrape- La expresión de Aki cambio a una de no entender, que al poco tiempo pudo entender lo que realmente quería decir- Que manera más fácil de sacarte alguna verdad-

XxX

Pasaron varios años, ella seguía radiando su belleza exterior e interior, el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, ambos se amaban, al igual que amaban a sus dos pequeños hijos, una niña de 7 y un niño de 5. La familia pasaba mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo un picnic, yendo a la playa, tratando siempre de estar juntos pues el tiempo de Yusei lo consumía el trabajo. Sin embargo, Aki aprovechaba con plenitud su tiempo con él, cada vez mas lo amaba. A veces pensaba que estaba obsesionada, pero al ver la alegría de su acompañante al verla cambiaba de opinión.  
Siendo unas personas de mucho poder, hacían grandes fiestas, sin ningún motivo pero las hacían. Bebían, contaban diversos chistes, jugaban apuestas y bailaban. Eso es lo que más les gustaba hacer a aquel presidente y la chica de melodiosa voz. Cualquiera pensaría que aquellas dichosas celebraciones era de etiqueta y de lo único que hablarían eran sobre política y esas cosas, pero en realidad no era asi, festejaban como cualquier persona, como cualquier joven.

XxX

Sus vidas estaban lleno de excesos: Ganando y comiendo, bebiendo y conduciendo, teniendo sobredosis que por suerte burlan a la muerte. Ambos estaban drogados de su mismo amor. A ella le encantaba estar cerca de aquel ajeno cuerpo, le encantaba cuando la besaba, cuando la toma por la nuca para estar más que cerca de él; eran esas noches de pasión que duraban hasta más no poder.

-Sabes que soy el mejor- Le decía con una expresión de picardía, ella simplemente arqueo una ceja.

-No sabes con quien tratas, yo soy la mejor- Contesto para terminar sonriéndose.

XxX

_Recuerdo cuando lo conocí  
estaba claro que él era el hombre para mi  
ambos lo supimos desde un principio._

La Srta. Izayoi no estaba del todo de acuerdo sobre ese paseo sobre las calles que gobernaba, no era nada del otro mundo, pero simplemente no quería que fuesen.

_Y a medida que los años pasaron,  
las cosas se fueron poniendo más difíciles  
y nos enfrentamos a nuevos desafíos._

Era verdad, no eran la pareja perfecta, por mucho que ambos se amaran tenían sus discusiones, sus decisiones difíciles de tomar, todos pasan por esas cosas.

-Realmente no tienes que hacer esto- Decía ella preocupada y con algo de frustración.

_Le rogué quedarse,  
intente recordarle lo que tuvimos en un principio  
_

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo pasearemos un rato y volveremos, cuando estemos aquí haremos lo que quieras- Contesto calmado.

-Sigo insistiendo en que no debemos ir- Repitió.

-Estaremos juntos, los niños se quedaran con la niñera y nada pasara, solo cálmate- Alentó.

-De acuerdo, solo un rato- Dijo no del todo segura. Salieron de su mansión en aquel lujoso convertible negro. Iban siendo escoltados por varios policías en sus autos en sus motocicletas. Ambos sonreían mientras pasaban, todos les saludaban al igual que ellos, Aki había olvidado su preocupación y decidió disfrutar del momento, y sobre todo alegrarse de que su tan querido Yusei estaba feliz.

_Era carismático, magnético, eléctrico y todos los sabían.  
_

Todas las mujeres enloquecían al verlo, era tan hermoso y caballeroso, se derretían al ver que les saludaba con su simpática sonrisa.

_Cuando llego, todas las mujeres volteaban a verlo,  
todos se levantaron para saludarle.  
_

No les culpaba que todas esas mujeres estuvieran enamoradas de él.

_Él era un hibrido, una mezcla…  
un hombre que no pudo contenerse. _

Sin embargo, el era solo para ella, tal vez si estaba obsesionada con él, pero logro quedarse con su amado, con el hombre que desde hace mucho amo.__

_Siempre tuve la sensación de que él iba a ser dividido  
entre ser una buena persona y perder todas las oportunidades  
que la vida podía ofrecerle a un hombre maravilloso como él._

Delicadamente deslizo su mano hacia la pierna de su chica para que esta tomara su mano, todo transcurría normal, lleno de alegría, pero como siempre la vida te llena de grandes sorpresas, a veces la vida puede ser muy cruel.

_Y de ese modo es como yo lo comprendí. _

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar ese ruido seco, la cabeza de aquel chico en ese convertible estaba recostada hacia atrás, muchos salieron corriendo y gritando, otros se quedaron en sus lugares atónitos a lo que sucedía. La bordeaux solo lo miraba con terror, toda su vida paso en sus ojos.

Las veces que fueron hacia lugares desconocidos, sus dos pequeños que le traían tanta alegría, sus caricias, sus besos, aquellos fuertes abrazos en los momentos de pasión.

Ella volteo su cabeza y trataba de buscar al culpable de esa atrocidad, pero solo podía ver a los policías controlando a las personas y acercarse hasta ellos. ¿Quién había sido el monstruo que le quito su razón de vivir? ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta?  
Poco a poco, sin que sus brazos la traicionaran por los nervios, iba subiéndose hasta la maletera, solo podía sentir como iba fluyendo aquel liquido espeso y rojo, y como su largo cabello se estaba meciendo con el viento, era imposible lo que estaba pasando, no lo podía creer. No sabía si alrededor de él había personas que lo odiaban porque tal vez hizo algo mal, pero no debieron de hacer las cosas asi. Tal vez si, tal vez pudo demostrar ser una mala persona, pero todos cometen errores, las cosas no debieron de acabar asi. Y aunque dijeran malas cosas de él, Aki sabía perfectamente al hombre que _tenía _al lado.

_Pero yo lo amaba, yo lo amaba, lo amaba…  
_

XxX

Los años pasaron, su única alegría, sus hijos ya habían crecido y eran unas personas talentosas y de bien, aunque al principio fue difícil, por las veces en pensar en irse tras él, pudo seguir dándoles su amor, no podía pagarles con cosas malas a ellos, debían recibir amor asi como su amado se lo había dado, aunque ya casi no podía sentirlo.

Los años pasaron, pero el sentimiento seguía, que aunque fuese un bello sentimiento, siempre el dolor y las lagrimas aparecían.

_Y lo sigo amando, lo amo.  
__**Fin.**_

¡Hola personitas! Si, no pasaba por aquí desde hace tiempo, la verdad es que desde mi última actualización al fic "Las mil y una vidas" nada me inspiraba y también estaba muy pendiente de la escuela, y pues cuando finalmente entre a vacaciones empecé a sacar ideas y me anime muchísimo. Disculpen si mi traducción no es del todo bueno, práctico para mejorarlo. Muchas cosas me tienen muy contenta para seguir con los fics; 1ro por que conocí a mi nueva cantante favorita, Lana del Rey, que por ella me inspire a hacer este fic por su canción National Anthem, les recomiendo mucho escuchar sus canciones, son muy buenas. 2do mi banda favorita Muse por su canción Survival fue elegida como himno para los juegos olímpicos, además que comenzaran su tour, su 7mo álbum The 2nd law saldrá el 18 de septiembre, ya están filmando un nuevo video y pues muchas cosas más. Este One-shot lo hice como "Llego Laura" hahahaxD por que no había subido nada desde hace tiempo, pronto seguiré con La de las mil y una vidas, pero antes subiré otro One-shot para seguir, espero que esto allá sido de su agrado y de nuevo ¡AUN NO ME PASA LO ROMANTICO! Aunque trate de hacerlo al menos un poco no puedo, se me hace muy difícil aunque pongo mi esfuerzo para seguir.

En fin, dejen reviews asi hacen feliz a una persona, see ya!  
Esconde tu locura detrás de una sonrisa.


End file.
